Lusa
Lusa is a black bear cub. She is one of the three main characters in the Seekers series. Personality Generally, Lusa is a sharp-minded, excitable cub. Since she comes from captivity, she is not as wise about the wild as the other bears she travels with. Although she behaves somewhat impulsively, she is also shown as the most mature of the four major characters. She is also shown to be kind and caring. History ''The Quest Begins Lusa was often seen playing games with the another cub in the Bear Bowl, Yogi. The two often asked Stella, the second to oldest black bear, to tell stories about the wild and other things. One day, while Lusa was trying to climb a tree to reach Yogi, King came over and taught her that climbing required quick movement rather than slow deliberation. Lusa was amazed to see that he was right, and upon reaching the top, she was dazzled by how big everything really was beyond the Bear Bowl. She found all sorts of different kinds of zoo animals. Fascinated, she began to wonder about the wilderness and other creatures that inhabit it. When Ashia, Lusa's mother, began to behave and talk vaguely, Lusa started to worry, despite the comforting of the other bears. She alerted the flat-faces to the problem, and they took Ashia away. Lusa waited four sunrises for her mother's return. When she returned, Lusa was excited to hear all of what her mother saw. King was angered by the mention of the wild, startling Lusa. When a new grizzly came to the Bear Bowl, Lusa was intrigued by the newcomer. This turned out to be Oka, the mother of Toklo. Lusa tried to talk to the she-bear several times, but found that Oka was too miserable to talk. Eventually, Oka told her that she abandoned Toklo and allowed her other cub, Tobi, to die. Wanting to comfort her, Lusa maked a vow to find her missing cub. The next morning, Oka was taken from the exhibit to be euthanized. Meanwhile, Lusa began to try and find a way out of the Bear Bowl, then decided to play sick to get out. The zookeepers took her into a treating facility, which she escaped from and went into the woods. After many difficulties in the wild, Lusa found Ujurak in the form of a hare. She tried to hunt him, but was stopped by Toklo. The book ended when she realizeed that this was the bear that she was looking for. [[Great Bear Lake (Book)|''Great Bear Lake]] Lusa starts her journey with Toklo and Ujurak after meeting them. At first, Toklo dislikes her, but the two eventually form a somewhat tense friendship. Near the middle of the book, the three arrive at Great Bear Lake for the Longest Day ceremony. Unable to find acceptance amongst the grizzlies gathered there, she leaves Toklo and Ujurak to stay with black bears. There, she meets a friendly cub named Miki, but he is soon stolen away by a group of young polar bears, including Taqqiq (Kallik's brother). These bears want to use him as collateral to gain black bear territory. Unable to leave him in danger, Lusa goes against the wishes of the older black bears to attempt to rescue Miki. Toklo initially refuses to help, but after some persuasion from Ujurak, comes to protect her. Kallik also thinks that her brother's ideas are wrong and helps with their plans. After a brief battle, the polar bears return Miki to the forest. Toklo, Lusa, and Ujurak, this time accompanied by Kallik and Taqqiq, then continue their journey. ''Smoke Mountain Kallik and Lusa quickly become close friends, although Lusa is fairly intolerant of her brother, Taqqiq. Throughout the book, Toklo criticizes them for talking too much, on one occasion calling them magpies instead of bears. During the early parts of the story, the travelers encounter an older polar bear named Qopuk, who dreamed of going to the Last Wilderness. However, he is too old and close to death. Lusa is quickly sympathetic and tries to help him, even asking him to travel with them, but he dies soon after telling them that they will have to cross an extremely wide river or the dangerous Smoke Mountain if they want to make it to their destination. Ujurak, Kallik, and Lusa preform a quick burial for him before they move on. Taqqiq, scornful of all the bears but his sister, eventually leaves the group. All the bears are amazed at the sight of the great river, but resolve to cross it. Unfortunately, they are forced to cross Smoke Mountain anyways when a Firebeast injures Lusa and they must escape quickly. While unconscious, Lusa has a dream in which the bears in the Bear Bowl tell her that she must save the wild. A few days after she wakes up, she falls into a state similar to depression, causing Toklo and Kallik to worry. She then tries to run away, but Toklo stops her. The group continues across Smoke Mountain, pausing to hunt from flat-face camping sites, though they occasionally catch animals as well. When they are almost through the mountain, they see a hunting lodge and realize it is the source of all the myths surrounding the mountain. However, the flat-faces see them and quickly come with guns. Lusa is shot in the shoulder, but manages to get away. After reuniting with Kallik and Ujurak, Lusa begins to worry about Toklo. Ujurak points out that he was likely to stay and fight, and volunteers himself to go look for him. Kallik joins him, but won't let Lusa come until Ujurak attempts to reason with her. Eventually, they find that Toklo trapped in a Firebeast and drowning. With the effort of all three bears, they are eventually able to drag him out. Exhausted, the bears sleep for a while, then realize upon waking up that they have made it over Smoke Mountain. All are excited, except for Ujurak, who feels that his journey has not yet ended. The Last Wilderness In this book, Lusa is mostly seen near other bears. She is worried of the day the bears will split up, with Kallik longing for the ice, and Toklo wanting a brown bear territory. Toklo leaves, and Lusa is heartbroken. Ujurack is taken by flat-faces, and they rescue him. Toklo comes back, and they stare at the Northern Lights. Then Ujurak says Kallik must lead them into her world now. Fire in the Sky :Coming soon Relationships Toklo Toklo initially dislikes Lusa because she is "soft" and carries a message from her mother, while she struggles to prove she is brave. By the end of ''Great Bear Lake the two form a tense friendship. During the third book, Smoke Mountain, their bond deepens further to codependency; Toklo supports and protects Lusa, while she encourages him forwards. This creates a rumor that Toklo and Lusa will mate at the end of the series, but this has been confirmed by Erin to be false. Ujurak Lusa quickly befriends Ujurak, provoking some jealousy from Toklo, and the two are often described as being somewhat similar. Lusa looks up to Ujurak as a teacher at some times, but still behaves playfully towards him, often giving him a head-butt or quick poke. Kallik Although wary of polar bears after Miki's kidnapping, Lusa and Kallik become fast friends even before Kallik joins the travelers. Toklo frequently accuses them of talking too much, while Taqqiq agrees that white bears should not fraternize with black bears. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bears Category:Black Bears Category:The Quest Begins Characters Category:Great Bear Lake Characters Category:Smoke Mountain Characters Category:The Last Wilderness Characters Category:Fire in the Sky Characters